Once Solution
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Sacrificar una vida, por el bien las demás, es lo que un profesional hacía. ::Actividad: El Mejor Asesino. Foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz::


**Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends. (Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece.)**

* * *

**Actividad**

El Mejor Asesino

º

**Forum**

Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz

º

**Words: **580

º

º

**Once Solution**

* * *

No era su primer caso como profesional egresado. Y al observar, por primera vez, los documentos su corazón se achicó dentro de su pecho. Se preguntó qué tan malo pudo hacer una joven, que no cruzaba los diecinueve años, para padecer de aquella enfermedad metal que la guiaba en contra de las más importantes normas sociales.

"_Mucho gusto"_ fue lo que ella, amigablemente, dijo la primera vez al verlo entrar por la puerta.

Le tomó meses, a ella, dejar que él conociera su mente. La primera persona a quien callaba mucho, diciendo tanto con sus gestos, explicando todo con ese silencio y esas sonrisas.

Así él la vio, como una tierna oveja.

Hasta aquel día.

Venía retrasado, culpa del fin de semana.

Dentro, el lugar, era un caos. Las enfermeras iban y venían, la recepcionista llamaba por teléfono, y los guardias la estaban arrastrando por sus pequeños hombros.

Entonces él se sorprendió, inmediatamente arremetiendo con preguntas.

_Un interno acaba de fallecer por asfixia._

Sintió cómo su alma se doblegaba por semejantes palabras. Si no fuera mala la duda la confirmación, de que el homicidio fue un acto visto, destrozó las esperanzas que le hubiesen dado fuerza para confiar en ella.

Dejó el caso al día siguiente. Y pasaron meses, que se volvieron años.

Se suponía que la esquizofrenia química se trataba, con el tiempo o se mantenía, a los que la padecían, mediante drogas fuertes. Sin embargo nunca se obtuvo un buen resultado de esa chica.

Ningún psiquiatra, de ese centro avanzado, podía pensar en qué hacer ya con ella. Cada sesión le iba de mal en peor. El día en que aparecía de buen humor era para hablar incoherencias (acerca de una persona, un mejor amigo, que no existía. Mismo amigo al que ella definía como buena persona aunque violento) y si venía intranquila descargaba sus dudas de manera violenta.

En el momento en que la vio, tras tres años, pudo notarla más cambiada. Alucinaciones y falta de sueño, le dieron bajo sus ojos notables ojeras. Y su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su familia la había, prácticamente, abandonado después de ser informados de "aquel" incidente.

A él, que tanto dio por tratarla, y a quien fácilmente se fue la fe por un futuro mejor. ¿Quién le iba a creer si lo afirmaba ahora?

Todavía recordaba sus gritos de ayuda, en la habitación cerrada.

La luz era lo suficientemente estéril como para cegarlo, y eso hacía notar más aún los chorros de sangre, de la larga cortada, que se vertían desde la blanca camisa de fuerza hasta sobre los grises azulejos del piso. Más que una herida, el mismo vientre parecía un hueco relleno del líquido rojo que era la sangre, de esa que una vez consideró amiga.

Si la veía de otro modo, parecía tan en paz ahora, a comparación a la forma en que se le puso el rostro, al clavarle en la cornea derecha su bien más usado: Una vieja navaja de caza, que lo acompañó esos tres años al cambiar de vocación y enlistarse en el ejército norteamericano.

–Sin rencores –le quedó decir al cuerpo que desprendía aquel aroma metálico de la sangre–, no creas que esto fue culpa tuya.

Y sonrió, no con amargura, sino con gusto.

Si algo bueno logró sacar de los campos de guerra, antes de estar encerrado por "Trastorno Disociativo de Identidad", es que…

Sacrificar una vida, por el bien las demás, es lo que un profesional hacía.

* * *

**N**otas de **H**ope: **¡Por poco y paso del tiempo! D: Bien, bien.** **Dejen que explico por si no se entendió: Flippy fue psiquiatra (?) pero luego del incidente dejó su carrera, se enlistó al ejército y se nos traumó (LOL). Casualmente fue internado en el mismo lugar donde trabajaba y, por tanto, se encontró a Lammy y para "librarla de su sufrimiento" pos' la mató.**

**Tal vez, un día, escriba un long-fic al respecto, porque creo que me quedó medio floja la historia. Pero espero haberlo hecho bien, aunque me olvidé si es correcto haber incluido 80 palabras de más o si eran sólo 500 en vez de 600…**

**Samara Voorhees, espero no decepcionarte. Quería meter más "estilo HTF" pero… es que Lammy es escurridiza x,D**

**¡De todos modos, gracias a todos por leer!**

**Bye, Bye! :D**


End file.
